Worlds Apart
by A Lost Sheep
Summary: They were from two different worlds. She was royalty and he was a wanderer. They couldn't end up together.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone! This is going to be an AU chapter fic for Leila x Akito. I was inspired to write it after seeing the trailer for the third Akito the Exiled movie. Hope you like it!

Warnings: Language, AU, and OOC ness?

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass: Akito the Exiled.

* * *

><p>Princess Leila Malkal stared into the mirror as her best friend Anna Clements brushed her long, blonde hair. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Today was a big day for her. Today, she was going to learn who she was going to marry. Her adoptive father, the King, told her that when she was eighteen she was going to be married off. She had turned eighteen nearly a month ago, but yesterday he had told her that he had finally found someone suitable for her and she was to meet him today.<p>

"What do you think he will be like?" Leila asked.

Anna kept brushing. "I think that he will be nice. Hopefully, smart and kind and handsome."

Leila laughed. "Are there still men like that in the world?" She asked.

Anna laughed too. "I'm sure there are." She quit brushing. "I hope you like him Leila. You deserve someone special, especially after all you've been through."

Leila sighed. She had been through a lot. Her parents' death were probably the worst. After that she was adopted by the Malkal family and raised to be their Princess. Now she was being going to be wed off to a total stranger.

"Thanks, Anna." She said as she got up from her seat. "I'm sure it will be fine."

She walked out the door and headed down the giant spiral staircase to her father's sitting room. He was sitting in his chair by the window. Her adoptive brothers were standing around the room. Her father spun around when she closed the door.

"Hello, Leila." He said.

"Hello, father." She replied as she took a seat on the couch.

"I've found a match for you." He said. He got up and grabbed Johann's hand and led him over to Leila. "Johann will be you're future husband."

Leila froze. "Johann?" She asked. He was her adoptive brother and she couldn't stand him. He was rude, annoying, and a womanizer. She didn't want to marry him.

"Yes, Johann." The King said. "He is closest in age to you and he is the most fit to produce an heir."

Johann scoffed. "Why would I want to have a child with her? She is nothing more than an orphan bitch."

His father slapped him. "You will do what I say. I'm the King." He said. "My decision is final." He said as he walked out.

Leila just sat there and felt like screaming. Of all people, why did it have to be Johann? She took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"I don't want to marry you. You're not worthy of being my wife. You would only be a mistress to me." Johann spat.

Leila stood up and yelled at him. "I don't want to marry you either, you pathetic womanizer! I certainly wouldn't have a child with you!"

"Why you little bitch?!" He said as he reached out to grab her. Stephan stepped in between them.

"Let's not fight. This is just how it is." He said. He grabbed Johann's arm. "We need to be going." He turned to Leila. "Goodbye, Leila. Congratulations." They then walked out and Leila soon followed.

She ran back up to her room and slammed the door. Anna wasn't there. Leila paced around her room, trying desperately to figure out what to do. She ran over to her balcony and stepped outside to breathe some fresh air. The wind was lightly blowing. She could smell the scent of trees in the air. She then looked out into the forest.

"Maybe I can run away." She thought aloud. Then it clicked in her mind. "I can run away." She said.

* * *

><p>So this was just sort of an introduction chapter, but I hope you all like it. Next chapter will be longer and will really start the story, I promise. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone! Here is the second chapter of Worlds Apart. Akito finally gets introduced, yay! Hope you all like it!

Warnings: Language, AU, OOC ness?

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass: Akito the Exiled.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we are heading in the right way?" A man asked annoyed. He was a tall, brown-haired man. He was wearing black trousers and a purple vest decorated with gold circles. He was wearing a necklace with the same gold circles and a headband with a crystal on top. "I'm getting tired of walking."<p>

"Just shut up, Ryo. Akito knows where he is going." A woman replied. She had short brown hair with a gold circle headband around it. She was dressed in long purple skirt and a purple low-cut shirt with ruffles along the edges. Her torso was exposed.

"You just think he does, Ayano." A smaller, younger boy replied. "I think we are lost." He was wearing red trousers, a dark purple shirt, and a red and yellow shawl. A red piece of cloth was tied around his head and gold earrings dangled from his ears.

"I think we are too, Yukiya." Ryo replied still annoyed.

The man named Akito walked in the front. He was dressed in black pants and a low-cut, long sleeved green shirt. A brown belt with gold circles hanging from it was wrapped around his waist. He clenched his fists. He wished they would just shut up and follow him. He knew where he was going. He had walked this many times before.

He looked around the forest. The trees were close together. The wind was blowing slightly and the sun shone through. He breathed in the scent, but then something struck his nose. It wasn't a forest scent. It was like perfume. He turned in the direction of the scent.

"Where are we headed now?!" Ryo screamed. "I want to hurry and get to the next camp."

Akito just ignored him and kept walking. Ayano came up beside him. "What's going on Akito?" she asked.

He didn't answer. He just kept walking toward the scent until he saw her. A woman was lying up against a tree. She had long, blonde hair and was dressed in a white button up shirt with black tie, a black skirt, black boots, and a red coat.

He walked up beside her. He put his fingers on her neck. There was still a pulse. The others followed in. They gathered around him.

"Who is she?" They asked in unison. Akito shook his head. He didn't know who she was. He was wondering why she was out here in the first place. She looked like she was an aristocrat judging from her clothes and her scent. That perfume must have been expensive.

"Who cares who she is? Just leave her here and let's go." Ryo stated as he started to take off. Ayano grabbed his arm.

"Can we just leave her here?" She asked.

"Yes, we can and we will." Ryo replied as he shook off her arm. "We can't worry about her. We need to worry about ourselves."

Yukiya nodded his head. "Ryo is right. Let's just go."

They all turned to Akito waiting for his answer. He just stared at the girl. She looked so peaceful, but he noticed that she had been scraped and cut. She must have been running, but what from or rather from who? He looked around, but didn't see anyone other than his friends. He looked back to the girl and picked her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?!" Ryo yelled at him.

"Let's go." He replied as he started walking. They all ran up beside him.

"This is crazy. Just leave her!" They yelled.

Ayano grabbed his arm. "Akito, we can't take her. We don't even know who she is. We just need to hurry and get to the next camp." She said.

He just shrugged her off. "I'm taking her with us. She needs some help so let's go." He kept going.

The other three looked at each other and finally followed behind him. It was hard to argue with him because he just didn't care what other people thought.

"Fine, we'll take her, but she is your responsibility." They said as they got back on their trail and headed west.

"Alright." Akito replied.

They were about a mile from the next campground when Akito felt the girl move in his arms.

Leila woke up and noticed a man holding her. She wrestled around and he let her down. She looked around and saw three other people standing around. She stood into a fighting stance.

"What's going on?" She asked. The last thing she remembered was running away through the woods and falling asleep against a tree.

Akito walked up to her. She readied herself to fight him. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said. "What's your name?"

"Leila." She stated. "Leila Malkal."

"You're royalty from the Malkal family?" Yukiya questioned. They had all heard of the Malkal family. They didn't like them because they considered them to be stuck up European aristocrats.

Leila nodded her head. "Adopted into the family. I'm their Princess."

"Well, Princess, we found you when we were traveling. I thought you might be in trouble." Akito said.

"Yeah, what is someone like you doing out in the woods anyway?" Ayano asked. "Shouldn't you be in a castle somewhere?"

"Well, I…um…" She was trying to think of a lie. She didn't want to tell these strangers what was going on.

"Just tell us the truth." Akito said. She looked up into his blue eyes. She didn't see any anger or deception. It was like an ocean.

"Alright." Leila began and then she told them of all that had happened. "Now, here I am." She finished. "Anyway, what about you all?" She asked.

"Heading west to our next camp." Ryo said. "Lover-boy over there had to make a stop to 'save' you though. Although, he should have left you."

Leila looked over at Akito and blushed. He wanted to save her? He turned away from her. It wasn't like he would have even noticed if it wasn't for the scent.

"I didn't want to know that someone died because I left them. However, it seems you can take care of yourself, Princess." He started walking. "Let's go."

Ryo, Ayano, and Yukiya took off behind him. Leila ran up by his side and grabbed his arm. "Wait!" She said. He turned to her.

"What is it?" Akito asked.

"Can I travel with you for just a little bit more?" She asked. "Until I reach another town. I hear it is safer to travel in groups."

Akito looked at the other three and they shook their heads. He turned back to her. Her violet eyes had a desperation in them. "Sure."

She smiled. It was a soft, genuine smile. "Thanks…um…"

"Akito Hyuga." He stated.

"Nice to meet you Akito." Leila said. She turned to the other three.

They were reluctant at first to say their names, but finally did. "I'm Ryo." "I'm Ayano." "I'm Yukiya." They replied.

"Nice to meet you too" Leila said. "Well, let's get going." She took off.

Akito watched her. He could tell that she was going to be an interesting person to have around.

* * *

><p>First, I want to make it clear that I know Akito and the Ryo's gang are not friendly in the show, but in this AU, they have been traveling together for a long time and are closer. Anyway, finally, we meet up with Akito and now Leila is going to travel with them! What will happen? Find out in the next chapter!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everyone! Here is the third chapter of Worlds Apart! We learn some more about Leila and Akito's pasts in this. Hope you like it!

Warnings: Language, AU, and OOC ness?

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass: Akito the Exiled.

* * *

><p>There was a campground set up in the forest. It was mostly makeshift rooms made out of wood and other discarded items. There were a few other larger buildings but Leila didn't know what they were for. People were walking around from building to building. They were dressed similar to Akito and the others. She noticed a four old ladies walking towards them. They were dressed in dark green, hooded cloaks.<p>

"Good to see you all again." The one in the front said. She turned and looked at Leila. "You're new here." She walked up and grabbed her hand. "You ran away from someone."

Leila was surprised. She nodded her head. The lady then dropped her hand and walked over to the others. "Welcome back. I have rooms ready for you." She then walked back to Leila. "Come with me dear." Leila complied and followed her. Akito watched as they left. What would she want with the Princess?

The others started walking toward their rooms. "Alright. Why did you let her come with us, Akito? You heard what she said. She ran away. Someone is going to be looking for her." Yukiya stated.

"Yeah, someone meaning everyone the Malkal family can spare." Ryo commented. "This isn't a good idea. If they find us with her then we will be killed."

"I am not dying for that bitch, Akito." Ayano chimed in. "You shouldn't either. Don't do this. Don't die."

'Die. Die. Die.' The words rang in Akito's mind. He could see dead bodies all on the floor. The smell of blood hit his nose. He could see a boy in a white suit, with long purple hair standing in the middle of the floor. The sun streaked through the window. 'Die.' He said.

Akito grabbed his head and felt like screaming. It was another nightmare of that night. It had been 13 years since it had happened yet it was as clear as yesterday.

"Are you alright, Akito?" Ryo asked as he helped support him.

Akito knocked him away. "I'm fine." He turned to them. "If they find us, I take responsibly, but I wasn't about to make a slip up like letting someone else die." The images flooded back to him. He pushed them away.

"She wouldn't have died. She seems like she can handle herself. You even said so." Ayano replied.

"I know." Akito began. Then he remembered the look in her eye. "However, she wouldn't have asked to come with us if she was sure she would survive. Besides, she's only here until we reach Syston."

Ryo, Ayano, and Yukiya looked at each other. "Fine. Only until we reach Syston." They said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Leila was with the old ladies. They lead her to a little office they had. A round table sat in the middle. They lead Leila to her seat and then gathered around her. Leila wasn't sure what was going on and she was nervous. She kept her guard up in case she needed to attack.<p>

"Don't worry, child. We won't hurt you." One of them said. "We just need to know."

"Know what?" Leila asked.

"A witch killed your family, didn't she?" Another asked.

Leila froze. She could see the green haired monster murdering her parents. She could see her mom run to hold and protect her only to be cut down. She could see the witch's eyes with the red, v-shaped pupils. She stared breathing rapidly. The trauma was coming back.

"Calm down, dear." They put a hand on her shoulders. Leila came back to reality.

"She cursed you." They said. "What happened?"

Leila thought back to that night. She couldn't remember the curse. Only a name the witch said. 'Lelouch.'

"She kept saying 'Lelouch'. It was like she was calling for him." Leila said.

"It was her lover. He must have been killed." One lady stated. "She must be cursing people in order to bring him back. You're curse is one of love isn't it?"

Leila nodded her head. "You need to find your true love to break this curse. You thought that your future husband would be him, right?" The ladies asked. Leila nodded. They must have been psychics.

"We aren't psychic." They said in unison. "We just understand curses. Anyway, you ran away in hopes of finding your true love, right?"

"Yes." Leila said. "I will never love Johann. I couldn't marry him and I can't die without at least trying to break this curse."

"You're time is running out, dear." They said. "However, we wish you luck."

Leila thanked them and one of the ladies led her out. The other three looked at each other. "This could get complicated." They said as they laughed.

The lady led Leila over to where the others were staying. Leila could feel stares from everyone as they walked. She guessed that she stood out in her red coat and fancy clothes.

"We have more suitable attire laid out for you." The lady stated. "And don't worry about them. They know not to mess with that ghost."

"Ghost?" Leila asked.

"The boy-haired boy, Akito. He is known as a ghost and they know not to mess with him." She said.

'Don't mess with him? Is he dangerous?' Leila wondered. Then she thought about all he had done for her and that calm look in his eyes. 'Would he really hurt me?'

The old lady grabbed her hands. "They are good people. Trust them and stay by their side. You will be safe in his hands." She pointed to the room. "Here you are."

"Thank you." Leila said and then opened the door.

It was a small room with no window. There was a table in the middle and two beds. On the farthest bed was a long black skirt, an orange shirt with red straps, two orange puffy sleeves, and an orange headband. The old lady must have left them for her. She looked around. No one could see her so she changed.

As she was putting on her headband, Akito walked in. She turned and faced him. They both just stared at each other for a moment.

"Umm, am I in the wrong room?" She asked.

"No." Akito said. "We get two rooms. Ryo, Ayano, and Yukiya always sleep in the same room. They have since childhood."

"Oh." Leila said. She shifted uncomfortably. She had never been in a room alone with a boy at night.

Akito could tell she was nervous. "I'll sleep outside."

Leila looked at him. He would sleep outside to make her comfortable? "Umm, it is fine. You don't have to do that." She said even though she preferred for him too.

"It's fine." Akito said. "Anyway, I came to get you for dinner."

Leila had totally forgot how hungry she was. "Alright." She followed him out and they met up with Ryo, Yukiya, and Ayano. They all stared at her.

"Not bad." Ryo said. Ayano punched his arm. Yukiya laughed. "Ayano is jealous." He said. "I am not!" She yelled.

Akito just took off walking while they bickered. Leila followed behind.

* * *

><p>"You can sleep in here if you want." Leila said as she turned down her covers.<p>

"No, I'll sleep outside." Akito said as he grabbed a blanket off the other bed.

"Alright." Leila didn't want to argue with him. He seemed very stubborn.

He head out the door and walked down through the woods. There was a river close by and he liked to listen to it. He leaned up against the tree and fell asleep. He started to dream. He saw his mother walking around. She was smiling and fixing some flowers. The sun hit her face. He could see his father and his brother in the background picking some vegetables. Next, the scene changed and his father and mother were lying in the ground covered in blood. He couldn't see his brother.

"Help!" A voice screamed.

Akito woke up and looked around. The sun was starting to rise. He stood up and heard someone running through the woods. Then Leila popped out from the forest and started running towards the river. He ran and grabbed her before she could reach the river. She started hitting him and fighting him.

He slapped her. "Princess!" He yelled.

Leila calmed down and looked around. She must have been sleepwalking. She couldn't speak. She had a nightmare she hadn't had in a long time. She saw the witch and her family dead and mark of her curse.

Akito raised his hand under her bangs to feel her forehead. She slapped his hand away.

"Don't!" She yelled as she backed away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She thought about what the old lady said about trusting them. 'No. Not yet.' She thought. "Nothing." She said as she took a deep breath. "It was nothing."

He watched her as she walked back to the camp. What was she hiding?

"It doesn't matter. She's be someone else's problem today." He said as he walked back.

* * *

><p>So, in this story, Geass is a curse that takes away your life until it is broken instead of making you immortal like in the show. Anyway, what will happen next?<p> 


End file.
